Freaky Freaky Friday
by Pill
Summary: After consuming some fortune cookies, Summer and Katie swop bodies! This causes way to many problems, but will Summer and Katie find a way to change back?
1. Normal lives

Disclaimer : I do not own any school of rock stuff apart from the dvd and soundtrack. I wish i could own Zack but it will never happen lol.

**After consuming some fortune cookies, Summer and Katie swop bodies! This causes way to many problems, but will Summer and Katie find a way to change back?**

**-**

"You are sooo vain Katie!" snapped Summer across the table.

"No I'm not! I'm applying Moisturiser, what's the big deal?" snarled Katie at Summer.

"That time again, huh?" said Zack.

"Yep" said Freddy. "Ok ladies, time out."

"Keep outta this Spike!" said Summer.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that Miss know-it-all!" replied Katie in anger.

"Oh and I suppose you know it all?"

"No. But who'd wanna be a SWOT!"

"SLUT!"

"SWOT!"

"SLUT!"

"SWOT!"

"will everyone SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted Zack. Summer, Katie and Freddy thought "wow". That was the first time

Zack had stood up and expressed himself since...like ever!

"She started it..."

"Like hell!"

"You so did..."

"QUIET!" shouted Zack. "This is meant to be my birthday dinner. You're showing me up and worst of all you're showing

yourselves up. And I'm surprised at you Summer! Zack looked down. " I thought you were different." Then he left, leaving

Freddy and the girls at the table.

"Oh no, Zack!" shouted Summer. She was about to go after him but Freddy grabbed her.

"Give him space",he said Sympathetically. "He needs time to think things through."

"You reckon he's gonna finish with me?" said Summer. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. "I hope not" he

replied. Katie made things worse.

"It's your own fault, you know" she said calmly.

Summer hit the table and ran off.

"Nice going posh" said Freddy. "You better go after her".

"No way, she's right up in my grill.She better just...step off".

"Katie whats got into you" asked Freddy. "You and Summer are suppose to be best friends. Recently all you do is argue.

Infact it's been ever since we got together and Summer and Zack got together. I think us guys are making you all googly-eyed

and typical girls. Maybe we should call it a day."

"No Fred please! I'll do anything, just don't break up with me please!" pleaded Katie nearly crying.

"Well go after Summer and you might prove me wrong. You better make up Katie, or we're over, understand?" Freddy said.

Katie nodded trying to kiss him but he moved away. She started crying and then went off to find Summer.

-

Summer was sat on the posh chinese restaurant floor sobbing. Several people walked past pointing at her which made her cry

even more. Eventually Katie found her. She didn't want to say sorry, afterall, Summer had called her a slut. She just walked

up to her.

"Summer?" said Katie still sobbing.

"Go away Katie. Go back to your stupid boyfriend! At least you have one." snapped Summer.

"Hey that's not fair! He sent me to see how you were!" said Katie.

"Yeah...sure..Freddy Jones - the softie".

"Why do you always put him down? I know he seems...dopey on the outside but he's really a sensitive guy".

"Like I want to get to know him. He's been infected with you!"

"Right THAT'S ENOUGH SUMMER!" stormed Katie.

Katie was about to lash out until an old woman turning the corner and approached them. "Cookie?" she asked.

"Erm...now's not the time" said Katie.

"Oh it is...have a cookie" insisted the woman.

Summer and Katie each took a fortune cookie. Then with one more look at Katie, Summer stormed off to the bathroom.

Katie followed her, waiting outside the door. She wasn't going to leave if it was the last thing she did. There was no point

anyway. Freddy wouldn't be satisfied until she chained herself to Summer saying they were so close they were like sisters!

-

Summer and Katie both took their fortune cookie at the same time. They read the words:

_I know it is hard, I know it is tough_

_But if you wanna change back you better show love_

_For deep inside you know it's there_

_just clench your soul and have a stare_

What the hell was that about?" said Summer.

"Who wrote that sad poem?" said Katie.

A few moments later Summer came out. "I don't know about you but I'm going home, we have school tommorow and I am

_not _sleeping in".

"You're gonna leave Zack?" asked Katie.

"He's already gone. I saw him leave in a cab. You ruined his birthday Katie, you ruined it." Then Summer walked off.

-

Oooh! Nasty! I'm so sorry about all the fighting peps! I know Summer and Katie wouldn't really do all that but they had to

for the fortune cookie thing otherwise they wouldn't need them. And yes people the rhyme is different to the one on Freaky

Friday because a) I couldn't remember it and b) i wanted it different. So I know it's the story isthe same as

Freaky Friday and I'm sorry if it's classed as copying but...it makes the story go well. Anyway something really good is gonna

come up but I'll only continue if I get good reviews so RR and no flames please.


	2. Katie's freaky morning

Disclaimer : I do not own anything I shouldn't. No School of Rock, no nothing.

**sweetcaroline**: Thanks for the nice review. And about the spacing..well..I'm still getting used to that lol.

**Wyverna**: Yes you've already told me about the whole space thing. See ya at school :)

**ffiction-reader**: Hey, brief but cool review. Least it's positive anyway lol.

**So, the last chapter was Zack's birthday dinner and as you could see Summer and Katie haven't really got on ever since Freddy and Katie started dating and Summer and Zack did. So the chinese old woman gave them fortune cookies. This chapter is the next morning when Katie discovers..well...she isn't feeling herself. Literally. Chapter three is Summer's reaction.

* * *

**

Chapter two

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _was the sound of Katie's alarm on this fine friday morning. _That's weird,_ thought Katie, turning off the alarm, _I'm sure my alarm was highway to hell on my_ _cellphone. _Katie thought nothing of it and went down to the kitchen to get her breakfast.

When she entered the kitchen she saw something that completely shocked her! Mrs Hathaway, Summer's mom, was in the kitchen eating her branflakes. _Why is she here? _thought Katie. Then Katie looked around the room. _Hang on,_ she thought, _this is Summer's house. What am I doing in Summer's house? did I sleep over? If I did then where's Summer?_

Katie decided she was seeing things and headed for the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror while washing her face her scream must have been heard all around the world.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Katie, when she realised it wasn't Katie Brown looking back at her but Summer Hathaway. "OMIGOD! OMIGOD! OMIGOD!"

"What's wrong Summykins?" said Mrs Hathaway, running into the bathroom followed by Mr Hathaway.

"Erm...erm..." Katie didn't know where to begin. She seemed to be in Summer's body! Now she was really imagining things!

Her first reaction had to be...

"I want my mommy".

"What are you talking about Summykins? I am your mother."replied Mrs Hathaway.

"No, you don't understand Mrs Hathaway. I'm not Summer, this is Katie Brown!" Katie hoped her "mother" would understand and tell her what to do about the situation.

"Summykins, don't be stupid." Mrs Hathaway leaned in on her husband. "It's one of these silly girly games Dave. It's just for attention."

"No! I'm Katie! And why do you call her Summykins?" asked Katie thinking "_Summykins?_"

"Call who Summykins? Look dear, don't you think you should get ready for school? It's nearly...Summer, your school bus comes in 5 minutes. GET READY!" said Mrs Hathaway in a panicky tone.

"But...but.." It was no use. Summer's parents obviously didn't believe any of this..this...madness! Katie didn't really believe it herself. She couldn't go to school as..as..Summer! Everyone would expect her to know the answers..when she wouldn't.

Katie tried to think as Summer to think of a plan but it was no use. _What can I do? What can I do? _she thought. Then she got an idea.

"Mrs Hath...Mom?" She remembered. "Mom I wanna use the phone."

"Summer, where are your manners?" replied Mrs Hathaway. Katie obviously realised that Summer was polite around the house, whereas Katie just demanded it - there and then.

"Oh..I do apologise" said Katie with a Summer grin. "May I please have the honor of using Sum..I mean, the Hathaway's household phone? Katie thought that was pretty polite.

"Oh...go on then. You may use the phone..."

"YES!" shouted Katie, not realising she actually shouted that loudly.

"...After you've gotten ready for school" continued Mrs Hathaway.

"Oh no" moaned Katie getting stressed out.

"Yes, Summer, that's the end of it." replied Mrs Hathaway. Then she walked out of the bathroom followed by her husband. "Kids" he muttered.

When they had left Katie started stomping her feet. She looked like a little kid pulling a tantrum, she felt like a little kid pulling a tantrum and if you didn't realise, she was a little kid pulling a tantrum.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no.." she continually moaned. Then she pulled herself together. _I know what I must do _she thought to herself.

What Katie was going to do would usually be very crafty, sneaky and rude, but under the circumstances, Katie thought it was perfectly normal in her situation. Not that anybody had been in this situation before, as it was a freaky situation. Katie thought to herself _when I get back to normal, I will mention in my diary this friday, this freaky freaky friday._

Then she wondered if she ever would be normal again. She hoped so. She couldn't go on in Summer's body for the rest of her life.

_Oh, my plan! _she thought, and then she began "operation telephone".

Her plan was risky, but it was definately needed. She had to creep to the other side of the mansion(believe me, it was a big house), without being caught by Mr or Mrs Hathaway( Summer luckily had no annoying siblings) and then when she reached the phone, she would have to talk quietly so she wasn't found sneaking on the phone. Mrs Hathaway would be shocked to find "Summer" disobeying her orders.

_If only I had a cellphone _she thought. And then it clicked. "A cellphone" she said. "Summer has a cellphone!"

Katie went back to Summer's bedroom. It had been decorated since Katie came last month. But Katie didn't have time to look at decorations, she had to find the cellphone.

Katie looked at the alarm clock. 7:58 it read, and Katie wasn't dressed yet! _I am sooo gonna be late _thought Katie. She had less than 2 minutes to get dressed, ring Summer, take out the morning trash(she did in her household) and still get a seat on the bus.

"Oh this so sucks" said Katie. She forgot about finding the phone and decided to get dressed and talk to Summer at school.

Luckily, Katie was a fast dresser. The thing that took time was her make-up but Summer would kill her if she put make-up on her face. So, after Katie had got into Summer's neatly ironed clothes, she headed for the door to go for the bus until...

"OUCH!" said Katie. She had walked into Summer's special shelf. It was a shelf attached to the wall and when you walked through the door, you had to mind your head as it was quite low down.

Katie banged her head, totally forgetting about the shelf, and then something heavy fell on her head. "What the..?" she said. When she bent down to pick up the object though, she couldn't stop smiling. It was Summer's cellphone!

_This is so lucky_ thought Katie. Then she received some more good news.

"Summer! Come here dear" shouted Mrs Hathaway in one of those "posh shout" tones. "I have some news".

Katie rushed down the stairs wondering what the news was. She thought _I might have a new Bass or tickets to see the Hives or..or..more moisturiser!_

But then she realised she was in Summer's body. Summer wouldn't get a new Bass as she couldn't even play Bass. She wouldn't get the Hives' tickets because she didn't like them and if Summer got moisturiser she would probably scream. So, thinking of what Summer would get, she thought _oh great, a new maths book or tickets to the local gallery or..or..a set of grade A's._

But when Katie got downstairs the news was nothing like the news she imagined. It was actually good aswell. Very good. No, according to Katie, it was freaking lucky, man!

"Summer I have news for you" said Mrs Hathaway. Katie chuckled at the phrase. It was a phrase kids used these days like "Sal, I have news for you, get lost" or "Baz, I have news for you, read between the lines". Mrs Hathaway gave her a funny look though so she got serious again.

"Well I'm glad you're dressed. I've just had a call from Horace Green that due to the recent bus strike, the school bus will be running 10 minutes late, but Miss Mullins said that it's definatley running and she says sorry for the delay. Oh and don't worry Summer, you won't miss any of your lessons, school is commencing at 8:30 today and letting out at 3:15."

"Oh..ok" said Katie, concealing her happiness. Then she rushed back upstairs saying in her head _thank you fate, thank you fate, thank you fate..._

So, she had 10 minutes. She could easily ring Summer in that time and they could figure out a plan to change back. They'd probably have to act it out at school but first thing tomorrow, Katie vowed she would be in Katie Brown's body again!

Katie got the cellphone, and carefully dialed the Brown household number, too afraid to mess this chance up.

* * *

**So that was Katie's reaction when she found she was in Summer Hathaway's body. In the next chapter it kinda takes you back to 7:00am, when Summer is waking up to find that she is Katie Brown. Read the next chappie coming soon to see what Summer thinks of the whole situation.**


	3. The big Plan

Disclaimer : I do not own School of Rock (Whoever created these should know by now).

Before I start the chapter I'd just like to say that the line "How do I look?" is dedicated to my best friend Wyverna and to all you people who saw that on the dvd special features. Hands up if you hate the skirt lol (My hand is up right now, I'm typing with my right hand). Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Oh and by the way, when it comes to the phone call, S means the real Summer in Katie's body and K means the real Katie in Summer's body. Sorry if that confuses you, hehehehehe.

Chapter three

_I'm on a highway to hell.._

"Ok...now is not ACDC time" said Summer to herself. Then she broke into song (Unfortunately, it wasn't Highway the hell). "La la la la la It is Friday la la la la la..Omigod! It is FRIDAY!" shouted Summer. "2 days without comprehensive education!" Then she left the room too shocked to realise she was in Katie Brown's room and not her own.

"Mother!" She shouted while walking down the stairs. She didn't usually raise her voice around the house but she believed this was a matter to discuss. "Mother, I've decided to write to Miss Mullins and tell her I want Horace Green to be a Saturday school. Obviously it will still be open on weekdays, I just think Saturday should be a school day aswell, what do you think?"

"Well Katie, I never thought I'd see the day where you asked for more school" responded Mrs Brown.

"Excuse me?" said Summer quietly. Knowone else heard her.

Summer forgot about that last comment. It was obviously her mum coming out with Katie instead of Summer. It was an easy mistake to make. Afterall, Katie was round at Summer's house all the time. Well, was until the arguing.

So Summer forgot about it and headed off to the lounge to watch her daily t.v programme _"The Inside Peek"._ The Inside Peek was like the news but much more interesting in Summer's opinion. It was mainly for adults, but with Summer's intelligent mind, she understood the language perfectly. Today, the Inside Peek was showing what really happened with the Titanic and how it really sank.

So Summer opened the door but froze when she looked inside. This wasn't her lounge.

_This isn't my lounge_ thought Summer. She went back out and looked around. _This isn't my house. I can't believe I didn't notice this! _Summer was still tired though and couldn't remember whose house it was.

"Highway to hell, the name "Katie" mentioned, a completely modern lounge, this must be Katie's house" whispered Summer to herself. "What am I doing here?"

Summer obviously had made up with Katie last night after Zack's birthday disaster, or so she thought. But then where was Katie?

She decided to wait in the lounge for her. Katie was probably in the toilet.

Summer entered the lounge again. The only person in there was Katie's older brother, Michael. Michael was 16 and didn't usually like Katie's friends sleeping over, but he seemed pretty normal today.

Summer just stood at the door thinking it may be rude to just sit straight down. She saw that the programme Michael was watching wasn't the Inside Peek, but "_America's_ _Babes". _It wasn't for Summer's age, or her sex, that's for sure as the main highlight of the programme was, well, the words "topless" and "women" come to mind.

Summer thought that Michael should be more responsible showing that to a guest but he was acting normal, as if Summer wasn't even there. _Maybe I'm dead _thought Summer. _Maybe Katie killed me last night and now I am a ghost trapped in her house._

Summer started coughing to see if Michael looked. He did. _I'm alive!_ thought Summer. She didn't say it aloud as Michael would think she was a bigger freak than he already thought she was.

Michael turned back to his programme. Summer remained standing. This was obviously annoying him so he took action.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing" said Summer panickly. A few years ago, Summer had had a crush on Michael but someone had spread the rumor and he had found out. Ever since, Summer had tried to avoid him, but when she couldn't, she went bright red and started sweating.

He tried to concentrate on his programme but Summer was really annoying him just stood there.

"Well sit down" he demanded.

"Oh, sorry, sorry" stuttered Summer. This was the first time she had ever become shy in a conversation.

"God, what's wrong with you this morning Katie?" asked Michael.

Summer nearly choked. That was two people who had called her Katie this morning. Something had to be wrong.

"I gotta go" rushed Summer and then she sprinted out of the room to find Mrs Brown.

_Why is everyone calling me Katie?_ thought Summer. Even she couldn't work out this one. _There is obviously a factor of me that reminds people of Katie._

Then Summer said "I've got it! It's the hair!"

People used to always mistake Summer and Katie because of their hair. When they were little, they had the exact same hair colour, length and style. Summer's hair, since she hadn't brushed it yet, must have been close to Katie's at the moment.

_Oh I don't need Mrs Brown_ thought Summer. _I'll just find a brush and give my Katie look-a-like hair a brush._

Summer found Katie's brush on the dining room table. "She won't mind me borrowing this"said Summer. Summer took the brush and headed for the downstairs toilet as she thought Katie was still in the upstairs bathroom.

She looked in the mirror to brush her hair and was about to scream but covered her mouth. There was silence for a few minutes. "Ok...ok...deep breaths...there is always a solution to these...these magic tricks." she stuttered.

Summer turned round expecting to see Katie say "hahaha you thought you were me for a sec didn't you Hathaway?"

But there was knowone behind her. There was knowone even near the downstairs toilet.

"Oh...you think you've got me fooled whoever did this, don't you?" Summer asked as if she was talking to somebody else. "Well, I don't mean to burst your bubble but I'm Summer Hathaway, the cleverest kid around, and I can bet ya, there will be a reasonable explaination for this. I mean, there's no such thing as magic is there?"

But Summer had doubts. She was the cleverest kid around, but she had no idea how this had happened. She started banging on the mirror, hoping to find a hole in the wall or something, where Katie would be at the other side pretending to be Summer's reflection but there wasn't. She just couldn't explain this.

She went back into the lounge, hoping Michael would know where the real Katie Brown is. I mean, Katie had to be round here somewhere, even if she wasn't in her body.

"Michael, where's Katie?" Summer asked. If you were there, you would know how stupid that sounded. It's like you asking your brother or sister where you are. It really does look like you're drugged up or something.

"Erm...she's upstairs, lets call her, KATIE? KATIE? WHERE ARE YA?" shouted Michael sarcastically.

Unfortunately, Summer was a person who took things personally, so she went upstairs calling "Katie? Katie?"

"Omigod" muttered Michael under his breath.

Summer carried on calling "Katie" until she got to the top of the stairs. It was no use. It was confirmed that Summer was the only Katie Brown here. No matter how weird it sounded, the truth was that Summer was no longer Summer Hathaway, but Katie Francesca Brown.

_I'm not giving up _thought Summer. She was going to carry on in Katie's body until lunch, where she would attend the library and read every single damn book there was until she got answers. She wanted to know "why this had happened, How long it lasts? and how you can change back?" She wasn't going to give up, not in a million years.

20 minutes later, Summer had had her breakfast, gotten washed and gotten dressed. She had made a few changes to Katie's uniform - fastened all her buttons, tightened her tie, gotten the creases out of her blazer and polished her shoes. The only problem she had was removing the patches from Katie's sachel. Summer thought it was irresponsible to attend such a magnificent school with little obiedence.

"Mom" shouted Summer, now getting the hang of pretending to be Katie."Mom, do we have any needles?"

"Yes honey they're in the kitchen draw" replied Mrs Brown.

"Thanks mom" Summer shouted. But then Summer realised something. "Errr, which draw?" she asked.

Mrs Brown laughed. "What's this? short-term memory loss? It's the top draw, remember?"

"Yeah" said Summer playing along.

"Why do you need a needle anyway?" asked Mrs Brown.

"Oh..well I think I should have a change I mean, patches on school satchels are like erm...dude I.." Summer was trying to get her point across but was using Katie language to make it more realistic. "Well I've decided to be more like my best friend Summer, she's a good influence isn't she mom?" smiled Summer. She couldn't help that, it just came out.

"Oh no dear" said Mrs Brown. "From what you've told me recently she sounds like a manipulator."

"WHAT? NO WAY!" shouted Summer. _How could Katie have said these things_ she thought.

"Oh so you're her friend now?" asked her "mom."

"Yes, I've just realised I was stupid in falling out with her mom. She's a good friend to me" said Summer.

"Oh ok honey" said Mrs Brown. "But one minute you're friends with them and the next you're not. You need to decide honey if they're true pals, you know?"

"Yes mom" replied Summer.

This made Summer think. _Is Katie a true pal for me? Or is she the manipulator?_

Summer forgot about it and went to get her needle. When she had it, she started unpiercing the patches. _Katie's not gonna like this _thought Summer._ But it's for her own_ _good. She needs to start being more responsible; school is school, not a rock concert._

After she had took them off, she put the needle back in the draw and went upstairs to leave the patches on Katie's bed. Now she was ready for school.

She went downstairs into the kitchen where her mom was still having breakfast. "How do I look?" she asked Mrs Brown. "Oh beautiful, I'm so proud of you Katie" replied Mrs Brown.

"Thanks. Bye mom" called Summer. And she headed for the door.

"Katie, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Mrs Brown.

"Erm..." What could Summer possibely have forgotten?

"Kiss kiss?" asked Mrs Brown.

"Oh..oh...yes" stuttered Summer. _I suppose there's not a problem kissing Mrs Brown aslong as Mr Brown didn't ask_, thought Summer.

Summer walked over and quickly gave Mrs Brown a peck on the cheek.

"Bye honey" Mrs Brown then said.

"Bye mom" said Summer. She was going to say "see you later" but Summer could be back in her own body by then, so she didn't.

Suddenly the phone rang. Summer was half-way down the street when Mrs Brown shouted "Katie! Summer's on the phone! It sounds urgent!"

"Summer?" muttered Summer. "Off course! Katie! She's in my body!" Summer ran back home to answer the call that could tell her the answers.

"Erm, mom can I take the phone upstairs?" asked Summer.

"Oh, go on then, is it girly chat?" giggled Mrs Brown.

"Erm...you could say that" laughed Summer.

"Ok but make it snappy, you need to go to school soon" said Mrs Brown.

"Thanks mom" said Summer and she ran upstairs faster than you can say "I'm really Summer Hathaway!"

Summer went in a quiet room.

S: Katie is that you?

K: Yes! Sum, I take it you've noticed that we're...different?

S: Off course I've noticed! I've been trying to think of ways of how it's happened but I just can't seem to think of a solution.

K: Who cares how it happened. I just wanna know how we change back.

S: You're not the only one, but for all we know the change could be irreversible.

K: Huh?

S: It means we can't change back Katie. We'd be stuck like this forever.

K: Oh no! That's terrible!

S: Yes Katie, it is. Now I've figured that if I go to the school library at lunch then maybe I can read about similar changes. I'm sure something like this once happened in the Victorian Ages, but that was a fictional story.

K: Oh that helps.

S: Do you have any other bright ideas?

K: No, but, You can't go to the library anyway.

S: Why not?

K: 'cause it's for faculty only. You know the teachers.

S:Yes, but with my brilliant interllectual mind and my good motives- which in this situation it would be to research for an important project I'd be studying, I'm sure they'll have the decency to let me in for, say half an hour?

K: But they'll want to know what you're upto. They'll ask what books you're looking for.

S: Simple, I'll tell a lie. And if they offer their services I'll just say I don't require them.

K: Would you look at that? Summer Hathaway, the perfect child telling a lie to the teachers.

S: Hey if you tell anyone I wil dispose of your patches for good. And It won't be Summer Hathaway, it will be Katie Brown. I'm in your body remember?

K: Hey, what do you mean dispose of my patches for good? What have you done Summer?

S: Nothing, I just...took them off your bag...

K: You did WHAT?

S: Hey, don't worry, it looks better like this, you can actually see the Horace Green logo now.

K: You had NO right to do that Summer!

S: Relax, you can put them back on when we're normal again.

K: You bet I will.

S: Yeah, anyway, oh no. I've just realised something.

K: What?

S: You'll have to go in the library.

K: What? No way!

S: You have to! You're Summer Hathaway and I'm Katie Brown. I know which one I'd let in.

K: You're right! Katie would, I would never want to go to the library, and the teachers know that.

S: Exactly, so since you are Summer Hathaway, or at least everyone will think you're me, you're gonna have to go in.

K: But I don't know anything about books! Or our situation. I mean, I haven't been in a library since Kindergarten, and that was to read "Ten in a bed"!

S: Well, I'll try get in with you but it will be tricky, very tricky.

K: Could we perhaps get notes in our school diaries?

S: Hey, great idea! You're not as dumb as you look Katie.

K: Thanks, I guess.

S: So, we need an excuse, What could 2 girls like ourselves want to go in the library for?

K: duh, to read, even I know that Sum.

S: Yes, but what? You're missing the point, WE CAN'T GO IN!

K: Ok, chill. Erm...hey I got it!

S: huh, go ahead.

K: We could say someone in our family is really sick and that we want a book on doctors and cures.

S: They'd say go the hospital, and besides, it would be a coincedence if people in both our familie's were poorly at the same time.

K: I suppose. But what else is there?

S: Erm...let me think...what about...hey! I've got it! Me, aka Katie has lost her brother Michael..

K: What do you mean lost? He knows his way home.

S: Not that lost! I mean he's like...sniffed it. Gone, dead!

K: Hey that would be cool!

S: Katie this is your brother we're talking about!

K: You were the one who said lets pretend he's dead.

S: Well let me finish..anyway as I was saying, I've lost my brother. He died in a car accident. So, I wanna go the the library and research coffins and funerals. My parents are still grieving so they won't look. You're Summer Hathaway, the cleverest girl of Horace Green. And since we're best friends, you've offered to help me out, after all, you were close to Michael...

K: Were you?

S: No, but they don't know that.

K: Oh, hey that's a great plan! It will work for sure!

S: The only thing is, the school may ring up here, your house to pay their sympathies, and that will blow it.

K: Well, we could say that my mom, well your mom at the moment is really sad and she doesn't want sympathy.

S: Yeah, that could work. Well we'll see how that goes. So you happy about the plan?  
K: Yes, we're gonna go the Library, read about this freaky swop thing and then change back.

S: If we find an answer. Now there's the notes. I'm a good forger, so I'll do it at school.

K: Ok, hey will I write like you now or do we have the same handwriting still?

S: I'm not sure. I'll write something on my hand now.

K: Ok.

...Summer writes on her hand...

S: No, this is your handwriting.

K: Oh.

S: Which means...

K: I'll have to write the notes.

S: That's not a problem is it?

K: No,no, I always thought your handwriting was neater than mine.

S: Oh ok.

K: Yeah so, I guess I'll see you at school.

S: Yeah, bye.

K: Oh hang on Summer?

S: Yes?

K: Are we gonna tell the band about this?

S: No way! It will so freak them out.

K: But they have a right to know.

S: Trust me Katie, It will be less complicated if they don't know anything. Lets just keep this between ourselves.

K: What about Dewey?

S: Katie, Dewey doesn't have the brains to work this thing out.

K: That's nice.

S: It's the truth. So, bye.

K: Hang on.

S: What now?

K: Are we still best friends? I mean, after Zack's party?

S: We'll sort that out after we're normal. Bye.

Summer Hung up.

So, that was Summer's reaction and the big phone call between her and Katie. I will tell you now by the way, Them going to the library will turn out to be pointless. Just warning you. hehe.


End file.
